1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a glass substrate cassette and pick-and-place system for glass substrate.
2. The Related Arts
The glass substrates for liquid crystal panels are often stored in glass substrate cassette. The demands on the support effect during storage and convenient pick-and-place during transportation of the glass substrate cassette grows increasingly higher.
A known glass substrate cassette comprises a rectangular hollow shell case with a plurality of glass substrate support surfaces. A side of the shell is disposed with opening for pick-and-place. The support surfaces are arranged with spacing gap vertically. Each support surface comprises a plurality of support lines disposed in parallel.
When glass substrate is placed inside the glass substrate cassette, the glass substrate is increasingly prone to bend and deform as the size of the glass substrate increases.
When glass substrate is picked from the cassette, a conveyor belt is required to insert underneath the support surface of the glass substrate cassette. After the roller is located in the gap between the support lines, the glass substrate is pushed upward and then carried (i.e. rolled out) by the conveyor belt.
However, because the gap between the glass substrates placed in adjacent support surfaces is small and the center area of the glass substrate is prone to bend and deform, to avoid damaging the glass substrate, the above picking method can only be performed from the bottom up sequentially to retrieve the glass substrates, instead of picking and placing glass substrate at any layer of support surface.